


Swear to be overdramatic and true to my... LOVER

by caged_cacophony



Series: I'm going to rewrite iconic scenes but with my ships [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beomjun are both oblivious dumbasses, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Huening Kai just wants his ship to sail, Humor, Hyuka is all of us, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Soobin is experiencing cold feet, Sookai getting married, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Planning, Weddings, featuring a very exasperated Taehyun, he just wants the wedding to be over, idiots to lovers, inspired by the iconic ring scene in b99, rival best men Beomjun, the author enjoyed writing this, the author has an unhealthy obsession with Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caged_cacophony/pseuds/caged_cacophony
Summary: “Oh, it’s tight”“Hell yeah it"s tight dude”“No, do not speak like that, and the ring is actually tight. Now all the hot guys and girls are going to think I’m married. Noooooo”Beomgyu looked at him, eyes wide, “AND it’ll ruin our friend’s wedding”or, a future fic where Sookai are getting married and in the span of 3 hours Beomgyu manages to lose a snake, Yeonjun loses a ring, Soobin gets nervous, Huening kai is excited and Taehyun just wants the wedding to happen.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: I'm going to rewrite iconic scenes but with my ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Swear to be overdramatic and true to my... LOVER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymelancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas <3

Taehyun couldn’t be happier. His best friend was getting married and he made sure that it was going to be perfect. And looking around, he was sure it was. Everything was perfect. The room was done in soothing pale green. It had large mirrors that were insulated so that the low hum of outside noise could not penetrate. The glass chandelier and lighting just made the venue look even prettier. The entrance was beautifully decorated with white and red roses. A huge lawn sprawled across right in front looked nothing less than a dreamland with those beautiful white lanterns and flowers were everywhere. The wedding hall, in one word, was mesmerizing. The cream color walls, light brown patterned carpets that were so soft to walk over. There were glass tables and the beauty of the center pieces on the table were out of this world. They had little glass balls on it along with some pink and white roses creeping up the main stand of the piece and little stone chains dangled from them. The silk padded benches had light satin covers with one huge lilac-purple ribbon hanging from the back of it. The walls had some intricate details on them, they had little flower patterns sprawled over them. The main standing stage was beautifully decorated with humongous pieces of white and purple satin cloth draped in such a way that it looked heavenly all around the stage and tulips and orchids were in abundance. Everything about the ambience was so, so pretty. It looked so soft and beautiful. The whole visual screamed sanctity and love and softness and nothing else. This day was going to kick some major ass in the best of ways. He was satisfied. Everything was going according to the plan.

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE!”

“You kind of have to” Yeonjun replied, smirking, amused at the other’s outburst

Everything but that.

He huffed irritably and walked towards them “Hey hey hey stop this. I asked just one thing from the two of you- to not fight on this day”

“We are not fighting were having a small disagreement” Beomgyu spoke up, exasperated

“Nope **_you_** are having a fit.”

“Hyung, can you just shut up”

“Oooohhhh someone’s cranky” Yeonjun grinned beside him.

“Do you think you’re funny?”

“I think I’m hilarious”

Taehyun was tired “What is this disagreement about again?” he asked, putting a stop at their bickering “I thought you guys swore you won’t cause any sort of nuisance in the wedding.”

“I am NOT walking down the aisle with him” Taehyun couldn’t believe it. This dramatic hyung I swear to god. “Beomgyu hyung. You’re literally the best man. You kind of have to walk with him. You have no other choice.”

Originally the plan was Beomgyu, Hyuka and himself were going to be each other’s best man. Beomgyu would be his, he would be Hyuka’s and Hyuka would be Beomgyu’s. But due to complications, he was in charge of officiating the wedding which made Beomgyu the best man. The main problem was his best man, Hyuka, and Beomgyu were not really fond of each other’s company, and that meant that they didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things.

“Look I really don’t want to deal with this right now. I have a lot of work so please Gyu hyung, just cooperate and do this for me okay. Do this for Hyuka.” Taehyun knew he was playing dirty, anything related to Kai and Beomgyu was a puddle. He would literally give his life up for him

“Fine” Beomgyu grumbled “I’ll do it for you guys. God the things I do for friendship” muttering, he walked away.

Taehyun sighed in relief. At least this was under control. A snicker interrupted his thought and made him realize that Yeonjun was still here. “Yeonjun hyung, where are you with the ring situation? Did you check in with the jeweler?”

“I did” _thank god, at least someone is doing his tasks properly_ “he said the ring would be ready by 2:00” _what. nope he spoke to fast_. Before he could say something, Yeonjun interrupted him “judging by the look on your face I know you’re going to freak out because the wedding starts at 5:00 but I assure you that you’ll get the ring by 3-ish.”

“Hyung are you sure you can handle this? This is a very important part of the ceremony”

He feigned mock hurt. “do you not trust me?”

“absolutely not”

"Fair" he nodded "Yes Tae. Trust me, I can handle it. Have some faith on me. It last-minute and crucial as hell- meets all of my criteria”

“ok you do that; I still have things to do”

Taehyun met up with Hyuka at the altar. They just needed to test out the waterfall of flowers which would turn on when the grooms kiss. “Kai just walk down the aisle and come stand at the alter”

Kai struts down the aisle, dramatically in sweatpants and right as he reaches the alter Tae presses a button and the various colors of petals fall from above and creates a flower bed of pink, red and white at his feet

“TAEHYUNNIE THIS IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL OHMYGOOODD I LOVE IT”

Taehyun laugh at his shriek “I’m glad you like it” he signals at the assistants to clean the place up and reinstall the flowers. He turns to Hyuka “SOOO…you nervous?”

That caused a burst of laughter to slip out of Hyuka. He wasn't nervous at all. He was getting married. To the Love of His Life. He couldn't be happier about that.

He smiled excitedly “No”

An alarm interrupts them. Taking out his phone Taehyun checks the time. T minus two hours “Hyuka you should go and start getting ready. Only two hours left”

“okay. You do this. I’ll go get dressed” saying this, he rushes back to his room.

Taehyun quickly texts Yeonjun, reminding him to bring the Soobin’s ring.

“uh sir” he turns to one of the assistants

“Yes Harper?”

“Uhm sir I don’t know how to say this but Mr. Choi has locked himself in his room and he refuses to come out” she informs him, voice hesitant

His eyes widen “HE HAS WHAT?”

His best friend was getting married and he was the best man. Yeonjun still couldn’t believe it. Three more hours and Soobin would be officially married. God, he feels like just a few days ago they all were in university, just the five of them hanging out. Soobin was the lovesick puppy who was too shy to confess his unconditional love to Kai. He still is deeply in love but look how far he had come. He was marrying the love of his life. And gave Yeonjun the honor to be his best man. Best man. The title had great responsibilities and he would let nothing ruin the best day of his best friends’ life. Not even himself.

Which brings him to his responsibility, making sure that both rings are there. It was the biggest and the most Important job and he was kind of shocked that Taehyun gave him this job. Given they’ve known each other for 6 years now...but hey, he wasn’t complaining. It was 2:30 and he had both rings with him and now all he has to do is find ty and hand over the rings and he’d be done for the day.

As he was strolling down the hallway, a panic and annoyed scream halted his steps. He looked around and ah, there stands the source of noise, _Beomgyu_. Yeonjun didn’t hate him, he promises that. It’s just that the younger loved to get on his nerves. Mocking him, imitating him, hiding his things, stealing his hoodies. 

“Why are you panicking? I thought you said you were fine with me walking with you”

“no, it’s not that Hyung. I just messed up big time” Beomgyu grumbles, his eyes teary.

“Hey, don’t cry. Tell me what happened. Did you lose something? Tell me then we’ll find it together okay?”

Beomgyu looked at him warily. Surely, he can trust him with this right? Yeonjun just said he would help. “ilosthispetsnake” he murmured, quickly.

“what? Gyu, I didn’t get that. Could you speak a little louder?” he urged

“I lost his pet snake”

He was met with silence. “you did what?” suddenly Yeonjun let out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach, eyes watering “Bahahaha wow that was a great joke. You should use it in the toast. No but seriously, what did you lose?”

“I’m not kidding Hyung”

Within 5 seconds his expression dropped. Beomgyu can see him trying to process the information. Oh, he’s going to be mad a voice rang in his head and he should be. He just lost a snake. A freaking snake. But again, he really shouldn’t be blames. This is all Taehyun’s fault. Who the hell keeps a snake as a pet?

“you did WHAT?” he bit out “you lost a snake, A FREAKING SNAKE, on a wedding day, WHEN THERE ARE GOING TO BE HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE???? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

“I KNOWWW!! AND I FEEL TERRIBLE ALRIGHT. I’VE BEEN PANICKING FOR THE LAST 15 MINUTES THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST DAY OF HIS LIFE BUT NOW ITS GOING TO BE A BIG MESS ALL BECAUSE OF ME AND I DON’T NEED YOU YELLING AT ME ON TOP OF IT”

“I AM NOT YELLING ok maybe I am BUT YOU STARTED IT.” Breathing heavily, Beomgyu just looked out of the window. He was pissed at himself. This was all his fault.

“Look Hyung, just help me find the snake ok? I would owe you big time just help me.” He let out, voice soft.

Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh. “where did you last see him?”

“By the window sill.”

Looking out of the window, Yeonjun let out a chuckle.

“What are you chuckling at?” Beomgyu asked, annoyed.

“Oh, I’m just thinking whether I should laugh at your misery or cry because Tae is going to kill both of us” Without any words, he started walking away “c’mon let’s find the stupid snake. Also who keeps snakes as pet?”

“ _I KNOW RIGHT!_ ”

Everything was going wrong. Soobin was experiencing cold feet and trapped himself in his room, Taehyun himself was on the verge of tears. Also It was almost 3:30 _where the hell was Hyung_? He almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and thank god he didn’t because it was Yeonjun.

“Hyung. Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach your phone for the last thirty minutes but you didn’t pick up I was worried” seeing both his hyungs together he was a little suspicious “oh, Beomgyu hyung is with you. Wait, why are you two together” he pointed at Beomgyu “and why aren’t you ready yet? Nope you know what I don’t care just give me the ring Yeonjun hyung”

“yeah, the ring. Wait it’s right here” he searches inner left pocket of his blazer but finds nothing “hehe might be in this one” he even tries the right one but still nothing. Patting his suit, he finds no trace of the ring and starts to panic.

“Hyung please tell me you have the rings”

“I do I think I just misplaced them I promise ill find them before the ceremony starts please just give, me a chance” 

Taehyun looked like he was about to kill him “the wedding is starts in 90 minutes and you lost the ring?? One responsibility…I gave you one responsibility and you still manage to fuck it up! Hyung, I don’t know anything. Find the rings within the next hour or so help me god I’m going to invert your ribcage and pour cement down your ears. Right now, I already have a huge problem on my hands.” Yeonjun swallowed hard and nodded

“Wow that was extremely unsettling I’m sure he’s joking”

“it’s Taehyun. Hes not joking.” _Yup, he’s really not._

“Hyung when was the last time you saw the ring?” Beomgyu said, trying to help.

“I had the ring when I arrived. I was going to give the rings to ty when I heard you scream and then we went to find the stupid snake and now I don’t have them”

“well, then we should start searching the backyard then cuz that’s where we found snake”

Yeonjun looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if he’s suspicious and he was. It was extremely unlikely of Beomgyu to offer his help.

“what? Why’re you staring at me like that?”

“why are YOU helping me? I thought you hated me. You should be laughing at me right now cuz I messed this up, why are you helping me?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. _This bitch I swear to god_. “okay first of all I never said I hated you. Second, I’m kind of the best man too and if you mess up automatically, I mess it up too. And lastly, I owe you. You helped me find the stupid snake and you didn’t even tattle when ty was shouting at you. So, thank you.” Yeonjun did not want to believe him but the genuinely in the younger’s eyes was making it real hard.

 _Wow that was a breather_. Beomgyu was not a fast talker but Hyung just managed to rile him up. He waited for the other to say something. To laugh at him, to scoff, to mock him but nothing happened. Yeonjun was just staring at him, all silent. _Uhm this is awkward_. To dissipate the awkwardness, Beomgyu started laughing. It was stupid but hey, it made Yeonjun not stare at him like that. “let’s just go find the ring.

“wow you got to love life. Just a few hours ago, I was chilling in my room, eating chocolate covered strawberries and look at me now- I’m rummaging through trash. AND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HUMMING METALLICA?”

“What- it helps calm me down” Beomgyu rolled his eyes at him

“why do you always roll your eyes at me? You know if you keep rolling them, they’re going to get stuck.”

Beomgyu looks at him, making a sad face “oh no”. he deadpans and rolls his eyes again, this time more exaggeratingly “Hyung please stop whining and I roll my eyes at you because of how dramatic you get” scoffing he keeps moving the black plastic bags around. The ring had to be fallen here…he kept digging until his eyes catch a glint. _Jackpot._

“Hyung look!” Beomgyu screams excitedly.

“oh my god! You found it! You actually found it!” looking down at Beomgyu he smiles “And you’re on one knee! Are you proposing to me?”

“I guess I am. Yes! Will you, Choi Yeonjun, accept this ring and bring it with me to our dearest friends’ wedding?”

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!” Beomgyu slips the ring onto Hyung’s finger jokingly.

“Oh, it’s tight”

“Hell yeah its tight dude”

“No, do not speak like that and Gyu, the ring is actually tight” he grunts, trying to get the ring off “Beomgyu its stuck. The ring is stuck. No all the hot guys and girls are going to think I’m married. Noooooo.”

Beomgyu looked at him, eyes wide, trying to decipher if this hyung is actually joking or not “AND it’ll ruin our friend’s wedding”

“Yeah, yeah that too”

Shaking his head, he clutches the older hands in his. “C’mon, let me try. We have to get this off. Oouhh I think some butter might help.” Saying this he dragged the other male away.

Soobin was having a full-blown panic attack now. It was almost time and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was standing in front of the mirror and nervously pulled the collar of his white shirt straight. His fingers were shaking and he couldn't remember why he thought this would be a good idea. It was hard for him to breath. He couldn’t do this. He can’t go forward with this wedding thing. He wasn't ready. They had only graduated from school a few years ago, he should have waited a few more years before proposing. They were too young. He was just twenty-four. And Kai. That pure ray of sunshine was two years younger than him. Twenty-two. Who gets married at freaking twenty-two? What if he messed everything up? It had taken him years before Kai had finally given him a chance...

He heard a knock at the door and before he could respond, somebody was already entering and as if he knew he was needed, Taehyun walked through the door. He was smiling, but upon seeing his face the smile disappeared, replacing with a worried look. He befriended Taehyun when they were in university. They had the same literature class. They bonded over their shared love for Greek mythology. He was an introvert himself and Taehyun was quite famous in university for his RBF. So, imagine his surprise when the latter approached him with his first words being “I’ve been reading a lot of homer and I saw the Iliad on your desk the other day so you want to be friends and talk about how hot Patroclus is?” and ever since then Taehyun has been his **_lit._** best friend, both literally and figuratively. He also helped him make new friends cuz he only had one and that was Yeonjun. But Soobin was most thankful of him for introducing him to Kai. He was a goner ever since he met him. His smile, his kind eyes, his laugh, his cuteness. Everything. He just fell in love at first sight. And after years of awkward flirting and mutual pining, they finally started dating. And today, they’re going to get married. This all felt so surreal. While he was deep in his thoughts, he felt the bed dip down.

“Hey”

“Hi”

“Sooo… big day huh?”

Soobin scoffed. “you planned all of this and you’re officiating my wedding”

“I knowww” he whined “and that’s exactly why I’m here. Soobin hyung the wedding is in 45 minutes, and you’re sitting here in the white suit shirt and boxers! You need to get dressed.”

“I don’t think I can go on with the wedding” he spoke in a soft voice, barely audible.

“You have got to be kidding me” Taehyun said angrily “you have been in love with Hyuka since the first time you set eyes on him. I can't believe I am the one giving you sensible advice, I'm supposed to be the irresponsible one, the one enjoying the wedding." Taehyun sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "You spent a little over five years trying to get Kai to love you and now you are going to throw it all away because you are a coward, a coward with a weak stomach."

Soobin looked at Taehyuns' smiling face and then got to his feet.

“Hey I’m not a coward” echoed Soobin with furrowed brows

“THEN GET DRESSED”

“wow Tae, even your pep-talks are scary” he said, a little terrified

Taehyun just smiled at that “get dressed hyung, wedding start in t minus thirty-five minutes”

The wedding starts in twenty-five minutes. Just twenty-five minutes more and he’ll be free. Then he can finally let his hair down and down two bottles of wine. He was sure nothing could go wrong now. The grooms were happy. The smoke machine was working. The ring…

“TAEHYUNNIE”

 _The rings were present_.

“Taehyun, here’s the ring. I found it” he sighed in relief smiling at the older

“oh, thank god you found them Hyung because if you didn’t, I would have killed you”

Yeonjun smirked, holding his hands up for peace “I know I know.” The other smiles back “Wow Tae you look happy” he glanced down at the ring, looking at it weirdly “so happy that you didn’t even question why the ring is so oily” 

Taehyun stared at it for a moment then let out a laugh “oh hyung considering the fact that it concerns you I won’t even ask why its oily. And you really thought I won’t sanitize the rings before handing it to the grooms?”

“that’s fair”

The younger gazed around for a certain someone and then asked “where’s Beomgyu hyung?”

Yeonjun grinned “oh I told him that the wedding was in ten minutes so he rushed to dress himself”

“see now **_that_** was a smart move”

A comfortable silence settled around them. Taehyun glanced at the clock and cleared his throat “well hyung as much as fun it was chatting with you, the wedding is about to start so I need you to go behind the hallway door and wait for your ‘ _date_ ’. Speaking of dates, your date cancelled”

Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders “Yeah I know. They already called and cancelled yesterday”

“That’s great. Now go and wait for Beomgyu. GO! GO!” he ushers the other male out.

Now alone, Taehyun takes a final look of the surrounding. Perfection did not truly exist in the world but this event? It was perfect, with a capital P. It had taken months of endless planning, with quite a few obstacles to overcome. But those involved were stubborn and dealt with everything that came their way. And it had all paid off. He took a deep breath. _IT’S TIME_.

Yeonjun soon joins the lineup. He sees Kai standing there, twiddling his thumbs and goes to him. “you nervous?”

That seemed to snap Kai out of his trance “huh? Oh no Hyung I’m not nervous” he takes a deep breath “okay maybe a little”

“Don’t be. He loves you and you love him. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Plus, you look amazing. Soobin is definitely going to cry” he moves his arm to ruffle the groom’s hair but before he could do it the younger pins him with a stern look

“DO NOT ruin my hair”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. Before he could retort he caught a glimpse of a figure coming his way. Turning his head, his breath gets caught in his throat. _There was an angel_. Beomgyu stands there in a pure white suit and a cream-colored shirt which went perfect with the pink satin bow tie. His soft hair was gently falling onto his face. He joins them with a smile on those pink, plush lips, eyes bright and excited. Yeonjun was in a loss of words.

Hyuka watches him, eyes filled with mirth. He conceals a smirk and clears his throat. “Earth to Yeonjun hyung”

Yeonjun blinks, many times. He finally finds his voice and softly smiles at Beomgyu. "You clean up good Gyu."

The latter stood before him and adjusted the collar of his shirt “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, hyung” he whispered and shyly smiled back.

“Hey guys” Hyuka smiles as he looks at them “as much as I _loovveee_ that the two of you are getting together and making my ship real by flirting with each other, my wedding is kind of going on and its time. So just get in line, they're going to open the doors." Hyuka pushed his bouquet into place and ushered Yeonjun and Beomgyu into formation.

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu and held out his arm as the doors started to open. " _Shall we?_ "

Beomgyu took hold of his arm and smiled. " _We shall._ "

[Alexa play “LOVER” by Taylor Swift]

The doors open and wedding march starts playing. Kai’s sister, other uni friends go through followed by Yeonjun and Beomgyu. As the latter couple reach the stage, they untangle their arms and stand beside their assigned groom. The wedding march lowers their pitch. Lastly Kai’s dad walks him down the aisle. Everyone moved into place, and Soobin lets out a deep breath, before glancing over at Hyuka. He was dressed in a simple faded salmon suit accompanied with a simple white shirt and signature black bow tie. _He looked ethereal_. As they reach the stage, Mr. Huening hands over his son to Soobin. Kai turns to face him.

“Soobin hyung are you crying?”

“n-no” the tremble in his voice was a dead giveaway.

The other male giggles at that. He takes his hand in his own and squeezes them tight. Both of them look into each other’s eyes.

“ _Let’s do this_ ”

“ _Let’s do this_ ”

“ _Dearly beloved, we are here assembled, in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join together the holy matrimony of Choi Soobin and Kai Kamal Huening…_ ”

The ceremony was beautiful. There was not one dry eye. Literally everyone was in tears. Even Taehyun was in tears. They exchanged their vows and were pronounced married. The guests were led into the main hall for dinner and dance. The married couple had their first slow dance, which was a little awkward considering Soobin was not a dancer and Hyuka tried his best to hold his laughter and yet, the scene was extremely endearing. Beomgyu, of course recorded the whole thing because it was a great _meme material_. After the whole fiasco, both grooms seated themselves on their thrones. Yes, thrones because Hyuka wanted them to feel like kings. Their _“love playlist”_ keeps on playing in the background. The guests were either busy dancing, or eating, or talking. _But his eyes searched a certain someone._

Seeing Yeonjun all by himself, he approaches him “Hey”

“Hey Gyu”

“I’m sorry your date didn’t show up” he says guiltily.

“oh, it’s not a big deal. Kind of my fault to invite an ex to be my date to a wedding”

They both shared a laugh.

“once again, Hyung, thank you for helping me” Beomgyu says, voice genuine and thankful “and I know it’s not your date… but if you wanted to slow dance tonight, I know somebody who’d be into that”

This makes the others’ eyes widen in disbelief “ _Oh?_ ”

As he’s about to say something more, Beomgyu brings out someone “This is Kai’s aunt. She’s been asking about you all night. Says you’re very handsome and have a dancer’s frame”

“well, it would be an honor to dance with such a gorgeous lady”

Yeonjun takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. His looks at Beomgyu, who watches them with a cheeky smile on his face. _OH, you_. Their eyes meet and they share a smile, obviously well aware of each other’s _unspoken thoughts_.

Taehyun is on his fifth glass of wine when Hyuka comes and yanks the glass off of his hands.

“HEY, I deserve that wine”

“I knowww you absolute beautiful human being” he tightly hugs him ignoring the others’ whine of protest. “everything was absolutely perfect. You brought my dream wedding into life.”

The other male smiled at that “this is the least I could do for my best friend”

“Honestly Taehyunnie I don’t know how to thank you”

“You can thank me by being Beomgyu hyung’s best man”

Hyuka let out a laugh at that “Yeah. No. if you call my wedding stressful, Gyu hyung’s wedding is going to be **_chaotic AF_**. Plus, he will definitely make you his best man”

Tae pouted “I know” but then smiled “and I would love every second of that too”

They both burst into laughter and clinked their glasses together. A few seconds pass and Kai suddenly held his left hand out “you owe me twenty bucks”

The other male furrowed his eyebrows “why?”

Hyuka smirks and tilt his head toward the middle of the dance floor, where Yeonjun and Beomgyu stand, laughing and slow dancing with each other.

“Took those idiots long enough”

Taehyun rolls his eyes and hands him the bet money. _Looking back at the dancing couple they both share a smile, as if already knowing what’s going to happen in the near future._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
